Rise of the Zombies Remix 1 0
by Sonic Wind the Hedgehog
Summary: Updated three days after the Remix release! Lyrics from Powerman5000 included!
1. Chapter 1

1Allright guys, im back in 2005 and I've changed, and so have my stories! This first story is a re-make of my first story on the old verison will be on the second chapter, so you can tell how much I have improved. And the NEW story is going to be just in one chapter alltogether... and lyrics from Powerman5000!

Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge were walking towards Sonic the Hedgehog's house, the clouds were a dark red, which was VERY unusual, and the wind was picking up, Mile's "Tails" Prower, who was only eight years old, clutched his little toy monkey.

"Tails..what is that thing?" Shadow asked, disgusted by the fact that Tails was acting like such a baby.

"It's a ring-tailed lemur..." the little kistune squeaked, clutching it even tighter.

"Its good Tails has something to keep his mind off the storm though..." Rouge pointed out as they made their way up the steps to Sonic's house, ringing the door bell.

The door flew open and Sonic yelled at them to get in the house quickly.

-

_Well here they come and there you go_

_The more that you're thinking, the less that you know _

_Well one thing is true and one thing's a fact _

_Once you get caught, you ain't coming back _

"What? Whats wrong Sonic?" Knuckles questioned as he slammed the door shut after everyone was inside.

He told them to go into the liveing room there on Sonic's wide- screen T.V. stood the T.V was on, at full blast to, and a reporter was yelling something they couldnt hear over the whipping off the wind that blocked out her voice.

"It was something about Robotnick! I don't know what he was doing this time! But whatever it is it's a national emergency!" Sonic informed them, as if, HE, was the reporter.

"Something about Robotnick testing chemicals on the bodies passed away eariler that night.he had killed them himself, Dr. Robotnik was ambushed by his own 'creations' at a cemetary and the toxic waste spilled all over the grave, they said he was taking it back to his lair to test it on other things, when his so-called CREATIONS ambushed him..."

Everyone stared in dis-belief at Knuckles.

"What? I know how to read lips..." Knuckles mumbled.

"Read mine.." Rouge glared, mouthing something.

"Oh thats cold...RREEAALL cold.."

Tails started sucking his thumb, his little stuffed animal clutched to his chest, "Don't worry Zaboo..we will make it out.." he whispered, acting as if he was losing his mind.

Rouge grabbed onto Knuckles, and let go immediatly.

"You need me..haha!"

"No..No I don't!" Rouge blushed.

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat _

_It's all going down, that's the word on the street _

_So do it one time for what it's worth _

_Cause this is the last night on Earth _

"Wait! Shut up their trying to say something!" Sonic shouted over the noise.

" These creatures, we have been informed, are the walking dead, this is red alert, red alert, lock up your doors and ration your food, hide in the basement, grab a weapon to protect yourself, THE DEAD ARE AMONG US!"

Amy jmped into Sonic's arms crying..

"Dont worry guys" Sonic said "the only place they have n'tgotten into yet is the church if we can make it there we're home free!"

"Sonic..how do you know this?" Shadow inquired, springing back to his feet after falling onto the couch.

"I heard them earlier, it was right before you guys showed up.."

Shadow looked over towards the door. "Ill go first.." he gulped, "Afterall...if I do die, I can be with Maria...once again.."

Shadow slowly walked towards the door, grabbing the door-knob and twisiting it, pulling it open, and looked out. "Nothing.." he sighed in relief, pulling the door open all the way.

"Its clear guys! Lets go!" he shouted, they all walked out behind Shadow, Tails still had the little lemur clutched to his chest.

A loud moan erupted behind them, Shadow turned, but he was to late, a red hand had shot up out of the bushes grabbing him and dragging him back towards the bush.

Everyone could only watch in horror as we was pulled in, Shadow's leg, and a part of his head flew out of the bush, Rouge screamed, and grabbed Knuckles, who grabbed Sonic, who grabbed Tails, who had grabbed Amy in a chain-reaction, and they were off.

_The radio screamed and the tv said _

_You got one more night before the world goes dead _

_No time to relax, no time for restraint _

_There ain't no line between a sinner and a saint _

-

They stopped when they were clear away from Sonic's house, and everything around them was dark, and deathly silent.

"Huunngggeerr..."

"Braaiinnnss..."

"Join usssss..."

The whole group stopped, frozen in fear, as three figures stumbled through the darkness towards them, dimly lit by the faint light of Sonic's home.

No one could speak, but Sonic, barely managed to squeak out, "Run past them.."

"Oh no...its...Mina...and...Bunnie...but..but..how? They got Sally also!" Tails cried, screaming in fear as he ran in their direction, his eyes were closed and he could not tell which way he was going.

"NO! TAILS!" Sonic shouted, running after the small fox, and grabbing him, trying to stop himself but backflipped over Mina, and ran forward, still carrying Tails, (who hadn't let go of the lemur yet) Knuckles grabbed Amy, as Rouge had started to glide forward, and bowled over Mina, getting through, her skin hanging from his knuckles.

"AUH! SICK! GET IT OFF ME!" he cried, poking the rotten flesh, trying to get it off.

Sally had lept up, grabbing Rouge in a bear-hug and brought her down, the three zombies ran at her, as she screamed.

The three zombies pulled away after they had eaten there fill.

"NO! ROUGE! YOU BASTARDS! ILL KILL YOU!" Knuckles shouted, running at them, but falling face first to the ground and being pulled away.

"Knuckles! There is no way for us to destroy them! They cannot feel pain!" Sonic reminded him, turning and running away from the horrid scene.

-

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat_

_It's all going down, that's the word on the street _

_So do it one time for what it's worth _

_Cause this is the last night on Earth _

-

"We made it! We're almost there! We have to get past this cemetary!" Sonic whooped, but stopped, looking down at the ground, flesh littered all around. FRESH, flesh.

"G-G-Gu-Guys...there are still zombies around here.." Sonic whimpered, but walked forward. "I don't see anything though.."

Sonic heard the revv of a chainsaw- and stopped, looking in the direction of the noise and ducked as something swung it at him.

"THE ZOMBIES ARE WEILDING CHAINSAWS! RUN!" Amy screeched, running forward as she made her way towards the cemetery, followed closely by everyone else.

She kicked the doors open and ran in, everyone else threw themselves in, Sonic who was last, kicked the door shut and barred it shut.

Tails walked over to a light and flicked the switch, the lights flickered, and died out. "Oh..boy..well..im..the...one..who is good with...electronics so I guess...I should go...fix the lights.." Tails sighed, forgetting out his lemur which he had dropped outside as he ran in.

Tails slowly walked towards the basement door, and opened it, grabbing a flashlight on a shelf that was hung on the wall.

_Everything you know has now become one _

_The past was alright, but the end is more fun_

-

He clicked it on, and shined it to the bottom of the steps, he saw something jump out of the way of the light, he whimpered, walking slowly down the steps, and over to the circuit breaker, flipping the lid and working quicker than he ever had, he heard growling and hissing and moaning, he flipped the last switch and the lights came back on.

"Way to go little buddy you did it!" Sonic cheered from upstairs, Tails nodded weakly and turned back to go upstairs, he clicked the flashlight off and started walking, but stopped as he felt something wrap its arm around his foot.

Tails screamed, as he fell and was pulled into the darkness under a small table. Blood dripped out from under it.

"T-Ta-Tai-Tail-Tails? Li-L-Lit-Little..Little buddy? Yo..Y..Y..You there?" Sonic called out, and looked down into the basement, something was running up the steps, but it wasn't Tails. It was Rouge.

"ROUGE IS HERE!" Sonic screamed, slamming the basement door shut on her head, as she screeched and fell backwards, falling down the staircase but getting back up and breaking through the door.

By then everyone had disseapered though, into the main room of the church, Knuckles barred the door shut.

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat _

_It's all going down, that's the word on the street _

_So do it one time for what it's worth _

_Cause this is the last night! _

-

Amy had hidden herself behind the altar, shaking in fear, and whimpering. "No please no, I don't want to die please no..please god save us from this nightmare...we save the world and this is our thanks!" she was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh..Shh..Amy..its okay..im not going to let anything hurt you..." Sonic smiled, and wiped the tears away, and stood back up.

"Stay right there..me and Knuckles are going to go find a phone or something to try and call someone.."

Amy nodded, and laied down in a ball, she heard something in one of the seats, and looked up over the altar, she saw to tails flickering in the seat in the back.

"S-So-Sonic!" Amy cried, nothing.

"K-Knuc-Knuckles!" Nothing.

She gulped, and walked towards the back of the room towards the tails flickering, "Tails..is that you?" No reply.

"Tails...please...dont..im really scared...please...dont...ill do anything..just stop acting around lik–AAAHH!" Amy screamed, as Tails lept up, tackling Amy, and started to bite into her.

-

_Night! _

_Night! _

_Night! _

-

Sonic and Knuckles ran back out, after hearing her scream, "Amy! Tails..." Sonic cried, as he watched both of the zombies stumble up towards the altar.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic stopped, grabbing Knuckles hand.

"HEY! SONIC! CHOCOLATE'S THEN HAND! DON'T TRY TO JUMP UP A STEP!"

"No! What the? Shut up! Not that!" Sonic smirked, and started to run, hopping over the seats past them, they turned, groaning as they fell, crawling towards them.

Knuckles quickly un-barred the door and they both ran through, slamming it shut and barring that side up.

They both ran down the staircase.

"We're not safe here anymore!" Knuckles groaned, as they made their way towards the door. But stopped, and hit the floor, being pulled away.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic shouted, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away from the arm that had clamped down onto his legs.

"Let...go...Sonic...this...was...meant...to...be...just...never...give...up..." the echidna cried, as the two were pulling on him, his body split in half, Sonic shrieked and let go as the arm pulled the whole body away.

Sonic kicked the door down, and ran out, trippng over something that was glimmering in the darkness. "I left those at home! How!"

Sonic stopped, as he saw the little lemur Tails carried next to them.

Sonic grabbed the emeralds, and knelt down to look at the lemur, as if knowing it was the one that had brought them. "Thank you..."

Sonic closed his eyes, as his body started to shake, the energy from the chaos emeralds building up, and making the church collapse.

Sonic grabbed the small lemur, as he started to rise into the air, "You helped me, I know somehow that you did it...you're getting out of here to..."

Sonic looked up, as he saw a glimmer of something in the sky, a second later crash into him, "ROBOTN–" Sonic stopped, as he saw that Robotnick was a zombie. They both crashed and hit the ground, after the dust settled, both of them, were dead.

The small lemur, lay a couple hundred yards from them, laying down with its hands on its chest, like a dead person, and a tear, rolledown the small stuffed animal's face...

_So throw up your hands, smash up your seat _

_It's all going down, that's the word on the street_

_So do it one time for what it's worth _

_Cause this is the last night on Earth_

The End

-

Hah! I recreated it- And part of this one actually makes sense.. review if you like it! The original version will be on the second chapter!

Note: I added the song, on June 11 2005 3 days after I sent this story in, so this is more of the THIRD verison of the story... And I hope you like the edition! Yes the old story will still be on chapter 2! And Last Night on Earth is on the game for SmackDown! v.s Raw for the PS2- along with Riot Time and When Worlds Collide..all by Powerman5000


	2. Original Story

11Rise of the Zombies ORIGINAL

Chapter 1: Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge were sleeping over at Sonic's house. When the door flew open and Sonic yelled at them to get in the house quickly. he told them to get into the liveing room there on Sonic's Wide- screen Tv stood a Tv Reporter yelling something about Ive Robotnik testing chemical things on the Bodies passed away eariler that night Dr. Ivo Robotnik was ambushed by his own creations at a Cementary and the Toxic Waste spilled all over the graves Tails started sucking his thumb Rouge grabed onto Knuckles and Amy Jumped onto Sonic they were all crying.."Dont worry guys" Sonic SAid "the only place they have'nt gotten into yet it the church if we can make it there we're home free!" All of A Sudden there was a loud thump on Sonics door moaning sounds came...they were traped...

Chapter 2: Shadow Looked Over Towards the door. "Ill take it on you guys get out of here!" He said after he opened the door there was nothing there. They all walked out a Big Bloody red Hand grabed shadow from the Bushs and pulled him in they all watched in horror as Shadow's Body Parts were flying out of the Bush they were wide-eyed in fear they finally got the courage to run they made it out of the Neighborhood but they still had a while until they would make it to the Church.

they suddenly stoped and saw 3 figures on the road. It was Mina Mongoose,Bunnie,And Sally Acorn. (All from the Sonic Comic series) But..there was a problem they had brown splochs (I think thats how its spelled) on there bodies and there eyes were blood red Sonic noticed this after he was within 3 feet he managed to flip of Mina's Shoulders and Land behind them "Oh No They Got Those three as well!" Sonic Shouted. Tails Managed to pass By them AS Well as Knuckles And Amy but Rouge was'nt so lucky she flew right into the three! The Three Zombies grabs rouged and started takeing chuncks of her off she was screaming with pain and it stoped after a while Rouge was a Zombie... "ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled. He was ready to teach those Zombies not to mess with his loved ones. Sonic grabed Knuckles Shoulder "Knuckles! remeber they can destroy you we gotta keep going" He said as they ran off leaveing Knuckles.. "Guys!WAIT UP!" He screamed as he ran after them leaveing the zombies to follow them. The Church was just past the Cemetary..."Why did they decided to put the church past the Cementary?" Amy said "Well we Can't just wait here to get eaten!lets go!" Amy said as she pushed past them walking forawrd carefully.

Zombies started coming from their graves Amy screamed and Ran towards the Church she had made it inside safely. "Tails I think know would be a good time to give me a lift" Sonic said "KnuckledHead you can fly cant'cha?" Sonic asked. "well...not anymore" Knuckles said embaressed.. "Ok Tails you take Knuckles I can beat feet there" Sonic said "..ok...but Sonic you better make it!" Tails said in return

"I will trust me" Tails jumped into the air and wound his Tails up Knuckles jumped up and grabed onto Tails they made it safetly into the Church.. Now It was Sonic's Turn. "Well...Here it goes!" Sonic said as he ran into the Cementary he jumped onto a grave and got further landing onto another grave. "Hey this makes it easier!" He said as he continued to jump halfway across the Graves were broken and there we tons of zombies all over..

"Oh no!Way past uncool! Its time to play a litte bowling!" He said as he landed on the ground he charged up his super sonic spin he went flying through the zombies blowing them up soon. He hit a rock and went flying into the air towards a zombie. His Mind was flashing he remeberd what he did to get past the other three Zombies. He landed on the zombies shoulders and went flying he finally made it to the door of the church he yanked it open and ran it shutting it tight.

Chapter 3: Sonic had made it inside the Church as well as everyone else.

All of a suden the power went out. "OH NO!" Amy screamed SOnic calmed her down. "Well..""gulp""I guess I should go check it out huh?Im the Wiz at Eltronics" Tails said he walked over to the basment door he opened it and slowly walked downstairs he made it to the Circut Breaker he Fliped the swutch and the lights came back on he saw in horror Shadow's head in the basement Tails screamed and something grabed him and pulled him under a table. Knuckles,Amy And Sonic were the only ones left.."T'T'Tails..lil bud are yo-you-you ok?.."

Sonic asked as he walked over to the door he saw shadows head on the ground and a Zombie stumbled up the steps but it was'nt Tails it was Rouge "AAAHHHHH RUN!" Sonic screamed as he slamed the door on Rouge who busted through the door Sonic ran Knuckles Behind him Amy not so well Amy was crying "PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" Sonic stoped turned around noticeing how close rouge was to her Sonic ran back grabed Amy and ran they made it to the alter room (where they have Mass- church) they slamed the door shut the room was huge empty and silent It sent chills through the back's of All three of them.Sonic set amy down and Amy hid behind the alter as Sonic and Knuckles walked behind the alter and into the back they turned the light on liteing the whole place up.

Amy noticed two tails twisting around in one of the Seat she walked over "You silly fox at first you scare--" Tails (zombie) grabed Amy amy was screaming at the top of her lungs Tails devoured her she stumbled out of the seat moaning. Sonic and Knuckles ran out to see Tails and Amy stumbleing up to the alter. "NO NO NO!THEY GOT TAILS AND AMY!" Sonic shouted "Well Sonic...its...just me and you..." Knuckles said.."Well it was nice knowing you Knuckles" Sonic said "Wait Sonic!we still have a chance!we just have to make it out of this place!" Knuckles said "You ready to do this?" Knuckles asked "Do what?" Sonic asked "Well you can run fast cant'cha?" Knuckles asked "Well DUH" Sonic replied "Fast enough...to run on walls?" Knuckles asked as the Zombies got closer "You're right!" He said as he grabed Knuckles hand "Hang on!" He said he took a running start and hit a right angle he started running on the wall Knuckles trying to help they made it to the door they flung it open. There it was the exit Sonic and Knuckles ran to it a red hand appeared and grabed Knuckles. "KNUCKLES NO!"

Sonic yelled as he grabed onto Knuckles. "Sonic...this...was...suppsoed...to...happen...just...go...li ve...dont...get...caught...for us...you...tried you'r...best...to...help...we'll...see...ya...in...heaven.. .." Knuckles said as he was flung into the whole his body to be devoured. Sonic ran out before it had a chance to get him he found the chaos emeralds. Sonic was thinking "How...is...this possible?" he grabed the emeralds "TO ESCAPE!" he yelled a blinding light surronded the area and Super Sonic appeared the church fell to bits destroying all his friends and the zombies sonic sent a shockwave thorugh the ground makeing an earthquake and the Zombies fell in...Sonic flew off Thinking fast his mind raceing as he escaped the zombies.

(This lettering is someone's thoughts) "All my friends...dead...beacuse of Robotnik...theres nothing i can do though..he's a zombie as well" Sonic noticed something glimmer in the sky in crashed onto him it was Dr.Ivo.Robotnik "No!No!" Sonic screamed as they crashed into the ground after the dust settled...Sonic..was caught as well... The end..or is it?

Okay as you can tell, there is a MAJOR difference!


End file.
